Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies relating to presentation of media content. For example, in recent years, high-definition (HD) devices (e.g., HD televisions (HDTV), HD radio receivers, etc.) have enabled presentation of higher quality media content (e.g., HD media content), as compared with standard-definition (SD) devices. To meet consumer demands for higher quality content, service providers must allocate enough bandwidth for each media network channel designated to offer HD content to users. However, because HD channels require substantially more bandwidth than SD channels, a service provider that provides HD content must typically sacrifice several SD channels for every HD channel offered. As such, due to limited bandwidth and consumer demand for an abundance of media channels, service providers generally only provide a limited number of channels with HD content.
Therefore, there is a need for an effective approach for assigning definitions to media network channels.